


טקסונומיה

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: "אתה בדיוק כמו הצמחים שלך, בלק." הוא רכן מעל ארגז עץ מקושקש, ונאנח. "אני לא יכול לחיות כמוך. אני לא רוצה לחיות כמוך."
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	טקסונומיה

בחדר השמש של משפחת בלק גדלו פרחי נוי וסחלבים נדירים. אמא של סיריוס אסרה עליו להתקרב אליהם (כפי שאסרה עליו להתקרב לאינספור דברים אחרים. הוא זוכר את הבית בכיכר גרימולד כחנות חרסינה ענקית, מלאה מותרות שאין לגעת בהם) וסיריוס – באינסטינקט שתמיד היה לו לכל מה שירוק וצומח – ידע שהצמחים של וולבורגה יקמלו אם רק יוציא אותם מחוץ לחדר השמש.

גם קקטוסים זקוקים לחום וליובש. כמו לב פועם, כלוא בתוך כלוב של בשר ועצמות. צמחים מסוימים, סיריוס יודע, יכולים לגדול רק בתוך הרחם הסטרילי של החממה. רמוס שאל אותו כשהיו שניהם צעירים למה הוא אוהב את הצמחים הדוקרניים האלו, וסיריוס לא ידע מה להגיד. רק שזה נראה לו נכון יותר – שאתה עוטף את מה שאתה אוהב בשכבות של זכוכית וחום ויובש. אולי הם משקפים משהו ממנו, את החלק שהעדיף להתגנב מחוץ לבית בשלוש לפנות בוקר ולהמתין בקור הלונדוני לרכבת שתיקח אותו הרחק מכל מה שסיריוס אי-פעם הכיר – ואז לדקור אנשים אחרים, כי סיריוס לא הכיר שום דרך אחרת. אנחנו רק גלגול של צמחי-פרא, זה הכל תהליכים אבולוציוניים.

סנייפ נדמה לדעת את זה. הם לא בדיוק דיברו באוקספורד (בכלל, רמוס לופין היה הדבר היחיד שעניין את סיריוס במחלקה לפיזיקה מולקולארית), אבל הוא היה מבריק והוא היה מעצבן והוא היה המאהב הקודם של רמוס. הוא ורמ שכבו פעם בחדר המעונות של רמוס (שחי בקושי על המלגה שלו), רמ רכן לחטט בשידה כדי להוציא את הלובריקנט וכנגד דופנות המגירה התגלגל "סורג שפה" של פול צלאן. סיריוס קימט את מצחו, כי משוררים שואתיים ממש לא היו הקטע של רמוס (משוררים בכלל לא היו הקטע שלו. רמוס העדיף לשמוע את הביטלס ולנסות לקחת את סיריוס לרסיטלים של מקהלת הקולג'), ורמ רק תפס בפרק ידו ואמר ש"זה של סוורוס. הוא חיפש את זה. אני אגיד לו שמצאתי."

כמובן שרמוס – כמו כל הדברים הטובים בחייו של סיריוס – נשאר בעבר. רמ לא שרד את תנאי המחייה שלו, הוא לא שרד את החום והיובש והקוצים. "אתה בדיוק כמו הצמחים שלך, בלק." הוא רכן מעל ארגז עץ מקושקש, ונאנח. "אני לא יכול לחיות כמוך. אני לא רוצה לחיות כמוך." רמוס סגר לבסוף את הארגז. "אני לא רוצה להישרף."

הוא לא ראה את רמוס בשנים שלאחר מכן (וגם לא את סנייפ, הממזר. ג'יימי שלח לו מאמרים מעניינים מדי פעם, אבל האמת הפשוטה היא שסיריוס העדיף להעמיד פנים שהוא לא מבין שום דבר בפיזיקה, מולקולארית או לא – הרבה אחרי שמחוות בסגנון הפסיקו לזכות אותו בגלגול עיניים וחיוך משועשע מרמוס). חלפו כמעט שלוש-עשרה שנים לפני שהעז לחזור לאנגליה, ויש בו מקום (בקצות האצבעות, בזוויות העיניים) שעדיין מאמין כי הוא נודד בחולות הלוהטים של פטגוניה, עדיין בן עשרים ושלוש והמדבר מדבר אליו.

הם רוצים אותו באוקספורד. מן הסתם. סיריוס היה התלמיד הכי מבריק באיטון (על אפם ועל חמתם של חברי הסגל). התלמיד המצטיין של המחזור. כל עולם הבוטניקה מחזר אחריו. אז הוא מקבל את ההצעה, זה לא שיש לו משהו יותר טוב לעשות. ג'יימי ולילי חיים בקרבה (והילד שלהם. הארי). רמוס באמריקה – רחוק מהעין, רחוק מהלב. ישנו בדיוק גורם אחד שסיריוס לא מביא בחשבון.

ג'יימי (שהתברגן, ובטח אכל סושי עם כל היאפים באמצע שנות השמונים) שאל אותו פעם למה הוא מתעב כל כך את סנייפ. אם זה בגלל רמוס (והאם הוא יודע שרמוס מלמד עכשיו בהארוורד- "תודה, ג'יימי, אתה יכול לעצור כאן"). סיריוס השתהה, נשם עמוקות (כבש את זיכרון חיוכו של רמוס, שצף לנגד עיניו), ונד בראשו. זה לא רציונאלי, "אתה מבין. זה כמו בצל-"

ג'יימי קימט את מצחו.

יש מאכלים כאלה, סיריוס יודע, שאתה פשוט לא מסוגל להתקרב אליהם. סנייפ היה ממזר סדיסט, והתייחס לרמוס ואל כל הסובבים אותו בביטול. סיריוס תעב אותו בגלל זה, ובגלל דברים אחרים – כפי שסיריוס תעב בצל, ומראה של בצל וריח של בצל. אבל אף מאכל הוא לא נורא במידה כזו שיגרום לך להקיא אם תאכל אותו. זו הפוביה שלך, הגועל האירציונאלי שלך, שגורמים לך להקיא.

סנייפ נדמה לרדוף את סיריוס כמו זיכרון חלול-לחיים של סכיזופרניה. סיריוס מנסה שלא לחשוב על כך (לא לחשוב  _ עליו _ ), אבל הפנים החיוורים, הידיים הרזות-מדי והקול הקפוא, כולם מזכירים לו דברים שהוא מתעב. יש קקטוסים שצומחים מתחת לנקודת האפס, אבל כולם זקוקים ליובש, וסנייפ שמנוני וחלקלק. סיריוס זוכר את הלילה שבו ברח מהבית: הגשם ירד במטחים צפופים על האדמה, ונדמה היה לו שהוא נובל מתחת משקל של זיכרונות (שטף דם הציף את עינו הימנית, והוא נשבע שלא יבכה יותר לעולם). הגשם הכמיש אותו, הצמיד את בגדיו לעורו, ורק באור ובחום של בית משפחת פוטר ניתן היה לפרוח שוב. ג'יימי חיבק אותו, העביר את אצבעותיו בשיערו והבטיח לו שהכל יהיה בסדר (הם לא דיברו שוב על הלילה ההוא, למרות שלא באמת קרה שום דבר). הוא זכר את עצמו זוחל אל מתחת לשמיכות, לבדו, והחום היה כמעט נורא. כמעט קדחתני. סיריוס כמעט הרגיש חי – שוב.

אוקספורד לא השתנתה בשנים שחלפו. סיריוס עומד בראש מגדל טום, צופה על הטום קוואד, צוננת וכסופה מכפור בבוקר זה של אוקטובר, ומרגיש כיצד הדם מִדלל בעורקיו, הופך לאט-לאט למים. הוא בן שלושים וארבע וגווע לאיטו. לא מחולי, לא מאהבה – אולי מזיכרונות. הוא לא בטוח.

הוא שותה הרבה. הוויסקי גורם לו להרגיש חם- חלק מתהליך מתמשך של פוטוסינתזה. סוכר נוזל בעורקיו, והוא מהלך כמו עננת סוכר וחמצן – שקוף ובלתי נראה – ברחובות אוקספורד. לילה אחד, מקדיר את פניו לכוס השיבאס שלו, הוא נתקל בסנייפ, מערסל כוס של מאלט ונראה קודר ונבזי כתמיד. סיריוס עומד לקום כשסנייפ מתיישב לידו, מניח בעדינות את הכוס הנמוכה, כמי שמטקס בזהירות את מהלכיו.

"עוף מפה, סנייפ."

הפרופסור השני מרים גבה.

"לופין לא עומד לחזור, בלק." סנייפ מרים את הגלנפידיך שלו. "ואתה עושה צחוק מעצמך."

"לך לעזאזל."

סנייפ רק מערה לגרונו את המשקה. "אין שם מספיק מקום בשביל שנינו."

נדרשת לו כמעט שנה כדי לחסל את ענייניו באוקספורד. לפחות זה מה שסיריוס מספר לעצמו ברגע שהוא עולה על המטוס לקנדי, ומשם – לבואנוס איירס, ולארץ האש. יש מזוודות שסיריוס אפילו לא פתח בשלוש השנים שלו באוקספורד, והוא אף פעם לא נע בדרכים עם ציוד כבד. כל מה שסיריוס צריך היה לעשות הוא לקבל את ההחלטה לעזוב, ואולי סנייפ צדק, וסיריוס המשיך לחכות לרמ בן העשרים ואחת שישנה את דעתו ויניח את הארגז שלו על הריצפה כשסיריוס משך אותו אליו, והם יעשו אהבה עד אור הבוקר. זה לא קרה – וסיריוס חוזר לפטגוניה, אל הלווייתנים שייבבו זה אל זה מתחת לפני הים, והקקטוסים שהתנשאו, גבוהים וגאים, מעל החולות.

לפעמים הוא יודע שאף אחד לא יוכל לבוא בעקבותיו אל החולות המעוורים והשמש הקופחת. שאף אחד לא יחלוק איתו את המים התפלים שבמימייה, או יעביר את אצבעותיו על הצמחים הגאיונים ויתפעל מהם. זה בסדר- קקטוסים לא זקוקים לדבר כדי לשרוד. לא מים. לא דשן. לא עפר. רמוס ידע את זה. עכשיו גם סיריוס יודע. אבל לפעמים, בחלומותיו, הוא יכול לראות עיניים אפורות, וידיים לבנות מלטפות את גופו בחשכת הלילה המדברי.


End file.
